Lexx: The Wife Bank
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: What if Zev was skinny in her teenage years and actually graduated the Wife Bank to marry a middle-aged Cleric named Prince? Angst, CR, D/s, Fingering, M/F, MBP, M/s, Minor, Oral, Slavery, Solo, UST


Lexx: The Wife Bank

*What if Zev was skinny in her teenage years and actually graduated the Wife Bank to marry a middle-aged Cleric named Prince? Angst, CR, D/s, Fingering, M/F, MBP, M/s, Minor, Oral, Slavery, Solo, UST*

Fewer more heinous and morally reprehensible an organization ever existed in the Dominion of the Cluster than the so called "Compatible Reliability Insurance Broker" also colloquially known as The Wife Bank. Let's talk about the Wife Bank. Formulated originally for the purpose of providing the wealthiest of families and dignitaries loyal to His Shadow a pre-programmed, fully submissive, guaranteed virginal and disease-free wife for their presumably perfect and ever so deserving sons, what it actually amounted to in practical terms was a form of governmentally sanctioned slave trade.

It was no ordinary day, at the Wife Bank, on planet B3K. Matron, the leader of the Wife Bank, happens to be consulting a high-ranking cleric. A High Governor, going by the name of Prince, and happens to be very wealthy and well-known. He also happens to be looking for a suitable wife to purchase. A wife that will please him no matter what and never fail in her responsibilities as a wife.

Matron: Is there a particular wife you're looking for?

Prince: A young one. One that's not easily broken. One that doesn't fail in her responsibilities as a wife and one day, be a lover.

Matron: Most of our candidates, that have graduated, appear to be the best at what we teach here at the Wife Bank of B3K. We use our holograms to prepare these girls for what their husbands will expect from them.

Prince: All I can say is that I'm willing to pay money for the best candidate you have.

The Matron opens up a folder, to read off some of the names of candidates that have graduated, but not yet married.

Matron: Well, there's someone here, who has graduated, but not yet married. Would you like to see a picture of her?

Prince: I want to see all candidates. Graduated or not. I want to see them in order to make a decision.

Matron: Will do.

Matron gets most of the girls, those over the age of 13, out in standing formation, for Prince to inspect. Amongst them, happens to be a very young teen, named Zev Bellringer. She had a pretty face, but her blonde hair was a mess and her body was frail. She notices the old governor, from a distance, and a girl next to her just happened to tell her what was going on.

Sara: That's Prince. I heard that he's one of the High Governors. I think he's looking for a wife.

Zev didn't speak up much, cause she was shy. She also happened to be the youngest girl there at the formation. Matron announces to the girls on what's going on.

Matron: Ladies, this is Prince. He's one of the most respected clerics of the Divine Order. He's hear today to see which one of you would be arranged to marry him.

Prince steps up and goes down the rows, looking at the young brides to be. He happens to be looking for a bride that would catch his eye. Zev, on the other side, was nervous. That doesn't stop her from eyeing him, from a distance. He was tall, broad, had platinum blonde short hair, blue eyes and looked like he was in his 50's. Her eyes were unaware that they have followed this Prince to where she happens to be standing. As she realized that he was standing in front of her, she embarrassingly looked away.

Prince: My, my. I think I might have found what I'm looking for.

Matron comes up to him, checking out who he picked. She had out her holographic computer to check out Zev's records.

Matron: Zev Bellringer, age 13. Her score happens to be a low variation, from standard scores, and not due to graduate for another six years.

Prince uses his right hand, to pick up her chin and check out her face.

Prince: I'm willing to pay you whatever you want for this "Zev", and to be married to her as soon as possible.

Matron: I worship His Shadow.

Matron says with a salute. Prince turns his attention to Zev.

Prince: You don't know how lucky you are. I could have had anyone I want.

That evening, at the alter, Prince is dressed in a white cloak and Zev in a standard issued wedding dress. A dress that came in all sizes. Walking down the isle, with the Matron, the Matron gives Zev some instructions.

Matron: Zev, remember your duties.

As soon as Zev gets to the alter, Prince removes her Vail, to see her face. Her vows were:

Zev: You are my every dream come true. I shall serve you and I shall love you.

That night, they were married. They get on a merit luxury cruiser, normally used for merit families, and started heading toward his planet. Inside the cruiser, Prince says something to Zev. They were sitting on couches, like in a limo, and both were silent, until now.

Prince: I want you to know something, Zev. When we arrive at my place, you are my slave. I have a big place, so I need you to keep it clean for me. When I give you an order, you'll answer with "Yes, my Prince". If you disobey me, there are ways I can punish you.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Prince: You will not speak, unless I say otherwise either.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Shortly after arriving on planet Fenner, they land in a city and towards a large mansion. Prince opens the door to his quarters. Once he closes the door, he becomes a gracious host.

Prince: Feel free to make yourself comfortable.

Zev walks over by a big glass bowl, filled with water, and stirs it with her right index finger. That's when Prince's mood changes.

Prince: Don't put your fingers in that water.

Zev, immediately, removes her finger at the same time Prince walks toward her.

Prince: That's my water and it's precious. You only get water when I say you can.

Zev looks up at Prince, hurt, and walks over to sit by some nearby steps. Prince follows after her and confronts her by the stairs.

Prince: You will mind me, wife.

Zev doesn't respond to Prince.

Prince: For now, let me show you where you'll be sleeping.

Zev rises to her feet and follows Prince to his sleeping quarters. He opens to big doors to a master bedroom with a king size bed, decorated with blue satin sheets and gold pillows.

Prince: This is where I will be sleeping. You don't come into this room, unless you're cleaning and bring me my breakfast in bed. Knock before you enter, though.

Then they walk further down the hall to a room that almost looks like a broom closet. It only had a bed, a dresser and enough walkway to get to the bed and dresser. A whole mansion and she gets a room that reminds her of the box, she grew up in, on her home planet.

Prince: It's big enough, just for you. It'll be like you never left B3K.

Zev walks over by the bed, strokes her fingers on the sheets and sits on the bed. A question comes through his mind.

Prince: I can see that you like this place already.

Zev looks away and tries to hold back her tears. She really hated the box, but the moment she thought she was free from it, Prince brings her to a similar place to sleep.

Prince: There's clothes in the dresser for you. They are maid's clothes, so they should fit you comfortably.

Zev couldn't wait for Prince to leave, so she could cry on her small bed. His words were cold and uncaring. But Prince gives her, her first order for the day.

Prince: After you change into your slave clothes, I want you to come with me, downstairs, and I will take you to where the kitchen is. I want you to prepare dinner for tonight.

Prince closes her bedroom door and stands outside until she comes out dressed in her proper clothes. Zev follows Prince back downstairs and to a room that appears to be the kitchen.

Prince: The food is here, for you, to prepare. You will let you know when it's time to eat.

After Prince leaves the room and closes the door, Zev gets to cooking whatever she could find. She would take bites, herself, so she doesn't go hungry. That, and Prince never gave her a time when she could eat. Not yet, anyways, cause it is the first day. She doesn't know her way around the kitchen, yet, so she may have added too much seasoning or burned something. She can't complain. It is her wifely duty to cook for her husband. After dinner is ready, she sets the table. That's when Prince comes to the table.

Zev: Dinner is ready, my Prince.

Prince: I see that.

Prince says as he seats himself at the table. He grabs his own plate, of food, and eats it as Zev stands over by kitchen entrance, patiently waiting for him to finish and take his plate. Prince does make comments on her cooking.

Prince: Not too bad, Zev. Not bad for your first time cooking.

Zev says nothing, cause she's not sure if that was a permission to speak or not. It's also getting late, in the day, and Prince looks over to notice how she was trying not to sleep while she was standing up.

Prince: You look tired.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Zev says as she jolts herself awake.

Prince: I'm getting tired myself.

Prince says as he excuses himself from the table. He adds an order before leaving the dining room.

Prince: Zev, why don't you clean up here, before going to bed. I want dishes done too.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

There ends up being a lot of dishes to do, cause of the pots and pans and such, plus cleaning the counter tops, sweeping the floor and cleaning off the dining room table. By the time she was done, it was morning. Cleaning up after her first meal was hard for her. She had forgotten how much time had passed, so as she was going upstairs, she could hear Prince shouting for his breakfast. It was then, that Zev had realized that it was morning.

Zev was exhausted, but went back into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast, for her husband. She did have some food for herself, that way she had some energy for a few hours. As Prince was coming down the stairs and into the dining room, he could see Zev setting the table for him. As soon as he sat down, he started explaining his day to his wife, while she stood in waiting.

Prince: I'm going out to the Cluster today. Gotta meeting with other clerics. We're gonna discuss the matters of The Cleansing.

Prince looks over to her and notices that she still looks tired.

Prince: I thought you got some sleep, last night.

Zev: I didn't. It must of took me all night to clean up after dinner.

Prince: I see that you're a little slow. Don't worry. Once you learn the ropes around here, it won't take you long to do your chores.

He takes notice of her unbrushed hair and dirty clothes and makes a comment.

Prince: While I'm gone, please clean yourself up. I don't want you to look filthy when I bring guests over tonight.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

After Prince left to do some business off planet, Zev went upstairs and found her way to Prince's luxurious bath. Zev got undressed and stepped into the nice bubbled bath. She went underwater, to get her hair wet, and then came back up. She used some shampoo to clean her hair. She used soap to clean off her body. With the soap, she caressed her premature breasts and made her way down between her legs.

Zev found her right index finger, inside her vaginal entrance, it hurt at first, but then it started to feel good. A sensation that she's never felt before. Her mind wanders to the part where she was at the Wife Bank and told of many ways to please her husband, by her Matrons. Prince had popped into her mind, at the thought of pleasing him, and she started moaning. When she removed her finger, she saw blood and freaked out. She got out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom, naked, screaming in bloody murder. The Wife Bank didn't tell her about getting her first period, so she has no idea on what's going on.

Zev ran into her broom closet bedroom and just wrapped herself up in her blanket. While she laid there, in her bed, she fell asleep. That evening, Prince has come home and notices no food on the table. There are, at least, three other clerics as guests and there seems to be no dinner being made. Prince gets upset and rushes up the stairs to Zev's room.

Prince: Zev, you better open this damn door. I wanna know why there's no dinner made when we guests.

Zev wakes up, but forgotten about the dinner. She was just so tired and slept in. She puts on one of her outfits as he's pounding on the door. She opens the door and sees an upset Prince.

Prince: You better have a reason dinner isn't ready.

Zev: I slept in, cause I was so tired. It won't happen again, my Prince.

Prince: In deed, it won't. You get downstairs and make something up for four people, you understand me?

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Zev follows Prince downstairs. Prince takes her to the kitchen before the other clerics could see her. Just as she whipped up dinner, she brought it out to the table. That's when the three clerics started making comments.

Cleric 1: Is this your new wife, Prince?

Prince: I paid good money for this one, cause she's so young.

Cleric: Why so young?

Prince: I needed a maid. I guess that it's good to start controlling them at such a young age.

Cleric 3: You can get a maid anywhere, could you?

Prince: True, but those who are raised in the Wife Banks are trained to obey or it's off to the protein bank they go.

Prince says as he looks over to Zev.

Prince: Ain't that right, Zev?

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

One cleric makes a comment.

Cleric 2: Wow. I defiantly gotta get me one of those.

Cleric 1: No need. I just got issued a love slave.

Prince: But, love slaves have expiry dates.

Cleric 1: True, but as soon as one dies, I get another one.

Zev didn't know why the clerics found that funny. Dying looks like a horrible thing.

Cleric 3: Love slaves have mental programming, as well as those from the Wife Bank.

Cleric 2: At least, with a love slave, you're guaranteed that she's beautiful.

Then the cleric turns to Zev, finishing his sentence.

Cleric 2: No offense, Zev, but you're frail, have nappy-ass hair, acne on your face and ugly.

Zev wanted to run out of the room and cry, but couldn't. She had a duty to wait. She looked over at Prince, in hoping he would defend her, but he didn't. But, after the clerics have left, Prince went into the kitchen to check on Zev.

Prince: You behaved well.

Zev: Is there anything you want me to do for you, my Prince?

Before answering, Prince notices dried blood coming down her legs and looks at her, with disgust.

Prince: What's coming down your legs?

Zev: I've been bleeding all day. I don't how to stop it.

Prince couldn't help, but laugh. Zev couldn't figure out why he was laughing.

Prince: I take it that your Matrons never told you about your monthly menstrual cycle.

Zev: Not really.

Prince:Well, a woman bleeds four days a month. I take it that this is your first.

Zev nods. It did feel good to know what was going on with her body. Ten days go by and Zev is washing laundry. Prince just happened to be away, off planet, and Zev has been ordered to wash all the blankets, table cloths and dirty clothes throughout the mansion. This is her opportunity to go into Prince's room. She goes into the room to take a look around. She sees a wardrobe and opens it. She reaches out and touches the fabric of his dark blue and white dust coats. She even feels the long-sleeve ruffled shirts, we had a silk feel to it. She left the wardrobe open, as she felt drawn to the king-size bed. She closes her eyes and imagines Prince sleeping in the bed.

Then she thought about it. He "is" her husband. The one thing that he hasn't expected, from her, is to sexually please him. That night, Prince comes into the living room and takes off his boots while seated in a nice and comfortable chair. He calls for Zev.

Prince: Zev, can you come here?

Zev, setting the table, stops what she's doing and follows the sound of Prince's voice. She finds him seated as she walks up to him.

Zev: Yes, my Prince?

Prince: I had a long day. Can you rub my feet and wash my boots?

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Zev gets on her knees and starts messaging Prince's left foot first. While doing so, her mind wanders off. First, the size of his feet. Then to his stature. He's tall, has broad shoulders and stocked in all the right places. He wasn't fat, though. He was mostly muscle. Even his neck. His neck is thick and he wears a choker. Then she starts messaging the right foot. She would glance up at his short and spiky blonde hair, down to his thin lips, to the chest hair poking out of his light blue v-neck ruffled shirt, to his buckle and then down to his crotch.

After rubbing his feet, she walks off with his boots. She takes them to the washroom, to be cleaned, so she could finish setting the table. So, while Prince is eating, Zev couldn't help, but stare at him and look him over. She was starting to find her husband attractive and desirable. The moment Prince looks over to her, Zev looks away.

Prince: While you're standing there, you can bring me more wine.

Zev leaves the room and goes into the cellar to get a bottle of wine. Once she exited out of the kitchen and into the dining room, she didn't realize that she was gone long enough for a more, mature woman to come in and sit beside Prince. She's tall, blonde and had a figure. She was beautiful. Overhearing, he happened to be calling her "May". She looked like she was flirting with Prince and he looked like he was enjoying it.

She felt like her heart was breaking and just dropped the wine bottle onto the floor, causing the bottle of wine to smash and splatter. That sure go Prince's attention.

May: Uh-oh. Someone dropped something very expensive.

Prince gets up from his chair, not looking very happy. He looked angry as he walked up to her and put a tight grip around the back of her neck, which hurts Zev.

Prince: You little bitch! That was a very expensive wine.

Zev: I'm sorry, my Prince.

Zev is now scared and pleads as is she was pleading for her life. Prince lashes out at her.

Prince: I did not say you could speak. That was not a order. For what you just did, I shall lock you in your room until I think you've been punished!

Zev: I'm sorry, my Prince!

Zoey pleads again. This time, there are tears in her eyes. Prince continues to lash out at her.

Prince: I said, don't speak. One more word and I'll have you arrested for failing your wifely duties. Nod if you understand me.

Zev nods, but with tears in her eyes. Prince has become a cruel and vicious bastard. Still holding her by the neck, he drags her upstairs and shoves her in her room. He locks the door and walks off. Zev runs up to the door, pleading and crying.

Zev: Don't leave me. I love you!

Zev is now scared for her life. He may never come back to let her out. She goes over to her bed, gets into the fetal position and continues crying into her pillow. She cries until the water in her eyes dry up. So far, her life has been cruel.

It has only been a couple of days before she heard her door unlock. She hadn't eaten, so she felt a little weak to move. It happens to be Prince. He comes in the room and sits beside her on the bed.

Prince: I heard what you said, couple nights ago, and I had that time to think. I didn't actually expect you to fall in love with me. The way I've treated you, I expected you to hate me.

Zev was still able to speak, but softly. Prince could still hear her.

Zev: My eyes water when I think about you.

Prince: Now, I know that's not your Wife Bank-trained way to love your husband. You're tears are proof of what you feel is real.

Prince had brought up some food, for Zev to eat, so he helps her sit up and eat. Just enough food to get her strength back. While she's eating, Prince says something to her.

Prince: Now that you love me, we're gonna have a problem. Why, cause I married you to be my slave and nothing more.

That's something that Zev didn't want to hear. To hear that Prince didn't love her back, was dreadful. So far, no one loves her. Why would she want to live with someone and be married to someone who wouldn't love her. She mutters back something to Prince.

Zev: No one loves me.

Prince: Life's not fair. Deal with it.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: Once you get done eating, I want you to clean yourself up and go back to your chores. There's a lot to be done, so don't think about going to bed, cause you slept here for two days already.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Prince rises to his feet and leaves the room. After Zev finishes her meal, she goes into his luxurious bathroom, disrobes and slides into the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. While sitting and relaxing in the tub, her right hand finds it's way between her legs and starts fingering and playing with herself. As she thought about Prince, her privates ached. It's a shame to have a husband that doesn't touch her and love her the way she wanted.

It had been another couple of days and Zev has behaved herself. Cleaning up after her husband and so forth. It evening and Zev ends up serving up dinner for not only for her husband, but a couple of love slaves. One of them, she recognized by the name of May. She knows she's not as beautiful as the love slaves, but she has feelings.

Prince: Zev, I want you to get a bottle of wine. Don't drop it this time.

Prince says as the love slaves were flaunting their bodies over him and caressing him with touches around his face and chest. Zev felt hurt. The attention the love slaves were getting is what she wanted from Prince himself. She leaves the room alright, but doesn't come back with the wine. She sits in the cellar and cries her eyes out, while at the same time she felt an ache between her legs.

It was a couple of hours, in the dining room, and Prince had not heard from Zev. The wine should have already been on the table. He excuses himself to go look for Zev. The first place he checks is where he sent her, to the wine cellar. As he opens the door, to the cellar, he sees Zev sitting on the floor and crying. When she heard the door open, she wipes away her tears, with her hands, and tries to deny crying.

Prince: What's taking so long?

Zev: I didn't know which wine you wanted.

Prince: You can't read the words on the bottle, so why does it matter?

Zev: There appears to be different colors of wine.

Prince: Well, just grab one. I didn't marry you to think.

Then Zev spoke out.

Zev: I may be your slave, but I have feelings too. I wish I was getting what those girls are getting from you.

Prince backhanded her for that remark.

Prince: I will not stand for jealousy. You will get up, off your ass, and serve me.

Zev: Or what?

Prince: You know the answer to that. I can have you arrested and sent to the protein bank.

That's when a tear rolls freely down her cheek.

Zev: Why should I live in such a terrible life? I rather die than spend the rest of my life serving a man who doesn't love me or care for me.

Of course, Prince decides to show no compassion, but it looks like he's hiding his feelings when he lashes out at Zev.

Prince: Fine! Enjoy your last month of life! You'll spend it in solitude until the sentries get here to arrest you and take you away.

Zev lashes back at him.

Zev: I hate you!

Zev rushes passed him and out of the cellar. She rushes upstairs and into Prince's room. She's so angry, that she starts trashing the place. Taking off the bed sheets, taking everything out of the wardrobe, tearing down curtains and just tossing it aside. Prince had followed after her and seen what she was doing to his room. Prince grabs her and holds onto her tightly, trying to get her to calm down.

Prince: Zev, you need to relax and calm down.

Zev: You're already gonna have me arrested anyways, so what's the point of caring.

Prince forcefully kisses her, out of compassion, and starts to disrobe. When he would break the kiss, for a breather, he would forcefully kiss her again before she could say anything. Zev is liking this feeling. She is actually being kissed by Prince. She responds by wrapping her arms around him. He puts her up against the wardrobe as he starts undoing his trousers. His body still grinding hard against hers and kissing down her neck. His cock, very well endowed, is released from the fabric of his trousers. As he was trying to yank down her panties, she could feel something long, hard and thick pressing against her inner thigh.

Once her panties were yanked down, he rammed his enormous shaft inside her tight and virgin entrance. She screamed as if she was being torn apart. She screamed with each time he thrusted into her with his huge cock. She sort of knows what's going on. At the same time it hurt, she was enjoying it. At the moment of climax, he releases a big load of semen before withdrawing his cock and living her to slide down to the floor. Exhausted and bewildered of what just happened, she looks up at him and also his cock, which is still hanging out of his trousers. A chance to see it's size before it deflates into it's flaccid state.

Prince: Are you happy now? Clean up this room. I want it descent looking by the time I come back.

Prince puts his flaccid cock back in his trousers and leaves the room. Zev felt sore to move, but did what she could. Now, that she made it with Prince, she wants to live. She spent the past two weeks cheery and devoted to her chores. Prince had noticed that her mood had changed and decided to call off the sentries. As she walked passed him while he was seated on a very fancy chair, he makes a statement.

Prince: I had no idea that it was gonna take a good fuck to get you this dedicated in your chores. When you get done with what you're doing, I want you to come back to this spot.

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

Prince was feeling hard between his legs. He rubbed his crotch until she returned to him.

Zev: What do you want me to do for you, my Prince?

Prince ponders his thoughts and thought of the hardness between his legs. She even noticed the large bulge between his legs. As Prince stood up, she could see the outline of his very well endowed cock through his trousers. That's when she started to feel wetness between her legs.

Prince: I want you to suck my dick. I want you to deep-throat my very large cock til you choke. Can you handle that?

Zev: Yes, my Prince.

As she approaches him, she gets on her knees as he unties the front of his trousers and wrangles out his monster-size cock. He places her hands around his fifteen inch "tower of power". Zev couldn't believe that she had that thing inside her, cause it does look like it would hurt. She puts her mouth on the thick tip of his cock and starts sucking on it. She gets it as deep in her mouth as she could get it. Prince starts bucking his hips and thrusts into her mouth. Once he cums into her mouth, she drinks what she can before choking on his big load.

That's when Zev is woken up. Disoriented, she finds herself back in the box on the Wife Bank. It was a dream and she's bummed. Her dream had felt so real. A few nurses come in and drag Zev out of her box and toward another room. No one has yet to tell her about what's going on. Well, not until she was in a room and sees a standard issued wedding dress hanging on the wall.

Matron: I bet you're wondering why you're here.

Zev: Yes, Matron.

Matron: You were purchased for the High Governor's son. He purchased good money for a young bride.

Zev: But, I haven't graduated yet.

Matron: Exactly what I told the High Governor. Besides, you should be consider yourself lucky to find a husband, considering that you're sub-average.

Zev: Thank you, Matron.

Now, Zev is at the alter and waiting for her husband. Once she saw him, he happened to be young and dressed as a Cleric. Not the husband she dreamed about. Wait, the High Governor, behind him, is the Prince guy in her dream, but not the one she's marrying. Herself, on the other hand, still had ratty hair and acne on her face. Not exactly pretty, according to the husband.

Zev: You are my every dream come true.

Alex, the 18 year old son, turns towards his father in disgust.

Alex: There must be a mistake. There's no way I'm marrying this ugly girl.

Zev felt hurt, but hesitated to continue with her Wife Bank training.

Zev: Husband, I shall serve...I shall love...

Again, he turns towards his father, this time refusing to marry the ugly duckling.

Alex: The way her face looks, she make me want to throw up. Get her out of here!

That's when Zev got the nerve to punch this guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. Those around her, gave her mean looks. The High Governor lashes out at her.

Prince: Zev Bellringer of B3K, you are under arrest for failing your wifely duties and humiliating your husband, my son, in the temple.

Zev: He called me ugly, so he deserved it.

Prince, not only back-hands Zev across the face for her remark, he calls for the personal guard as he shackles Zev's wrist together. Zev is later escorted into a prisoner transport and shackled to a slab along with other prisoners.

Arriving at the Cluster, Zev is not looking to happy. Growing up in a Wife Bank is not exactly people friendly. It was corruption. The stuff that hologram matrons put in the minds of women were just plain corruption. Can't believe her parents had abandoned her for that. Now, at a prisoner docking bay, the prisoners are set aside for their sentencing by holograms. After the first guy is sentenced to his death, by the protein bank, Zev wishes her life would end the same way. Being brought up in a wife bank is a terrible way to live.

What Zev got was to be transformed into a love slave and given to a clerics for their pleasure. She didn't want to live on, but accepts the decision of the hologram prosecutors. In the back of Zev's mind, Zev sort of liked her life with Prince better. At least, she was married to guy who didn't think she was ugly.

The End


End file.
